Please save me
by Allisonwild101
Summary: Elena and Mason have been on the run their whole lives starting from the day she was kidnapped till she was 16. She remembers some of her childhood but the most she remembers is her mother and father but her mom is dead leaving her with her father who she doesn't trust especially since he's rich and replaced her with his new family. "I'm Elena davenport and this is my story"
1. Chapter 1

Elena ran as fast as she could to get out of there holding onto the only thing that was left of her mom and dad. She had to get out of there even if she dies trying or is on the brink of death. Elena kept on running in a baggy plad shirt and oversized jeans making it hard to use her bionics. "Elly are we there yet" whispered her 8 year old brother who was hidden under the baggy shirt. The 16 year old whispered back "not yet Mason. We're almost there, just hold on and stay quiet" Mason obeyed his older sister's orders as she ran onto the streets of Mission Creek into Downtown getting lost within the croud.

"We lost them" she whispered holding onto her brother tightly but her brother whimpered when he saw the men in suits behind him. "Elly run" he whispered and started crying scared to death. Elena ran again not caring if anyone else saw her. She just needed to protect her brother from anything and anyone. Suddenly she felt something sharp stab her stomach but she didn't think of it much at the time. "Elly there's a big cut on your stomach and it's bleeding alot" her little brother whimpered scared. Elena realized how much blood she lost but is wasn't enough to kill or knock her out. She ignored the pain and kept running until she saw a huge mansion and went for it. Elena hid behind the outside patio and place her brother out of her shirt and put him down behind the pot as she gripped her stomach. She placed something in the palm of his hand which was the last thing their parents gave them. "Mason, take this ring and don't ever take it off alright. If the mean people comes point it up towards them. Promise" Mason nodded as he opened his palm which revealed a black and silver ring with swirly designs which changes color due to emotions and will protect anyone who wears it. He put it on as Elena kissed his forehead and stood up but immediately regretted it when a man wearing a black suit grabbed her by her neck and slammed her against the door gripping the gun on his left.

"You know running away from home isn't very lady like" he hissed. Elena didn't panic but thought of a way to escape without hurting herself or her brother. She looked to her right ans saw the doorbell clear as day. "So what are your last words?" He smirked crushing her throat tightly. Elena gasped in some air and said "ding dong" She rang the doorbell and in a few seconds the door opened wide revealing a scared out of her mind Tasha. "Donald!" She yelled backing away from the door. Elena noticed the man distracted and used this to her advantage and kicked him in his privates as he let her go. She fell against the door frame taking the gun with her as she barely had enough strength to stand up. She pointed the gun to him and said smirking "you better run" . The man did so and ran off in seconds. Elena suddenly felt dizzy as she felt two arms wrap around her and carry her up. She was really weak but kicked and screamed trying to get the person who held her to let go. She couldn't see anything but pixels meaning her bionics were in a glitch and she hated feeling helpless. It reminded her of the time when they kidnapped her again when she was 13 and were going to sell her away to these men who were going to use her as a 'sex toy'. She did have bionics at the time but someone was blocking her signal so she was completely defenseless and vulnerable to anyone who wanted to hurt her. She was touched in ways she never wanted to be touched but made it out ok. Mason didn't know about this since they took him away from her but she eventually did find him in New York.

"Let me go!" She screamed kicking even harder than before making Adam drop her and hiss in pain. Elena fell down but immediately stood up looking at well nothing but felt two little arms wraping around her hips and immediately knew it was Mason. "Who are you and what do you want" Elena yelled getting into a fighting position but was a little tipsy which didn't get unnoticed by Davenport. "Guys she's weak. Just distract her while I get a sleeping serum. She's badly hurt and judging from the way she's acting she's going to put up a fight so be tough yet gentle" Adam gave Donald a confused expression and asked "how are we suppose to be gentle and tough?" Chase rolled his eyes as Bree made Adam face Bree charged Elena put up a force field making Bree fly back. "She's bionic!" Exclaimed Leo as everyone stared at her wide eyed. Elena gave them a cold glare as her eyes turned a piercing blue and was about to shoot lasers at the three when she suddenly felt something sharp on her back and fell down plummeting into darkness

. "So basically if you place her DNA here it will give us info on who she is?" Asked Leo looking at a small machine that had a piece of Elena's hair on it. Elena was currently in Bree's capsule sleeping. Most of her cuts were healing and bruises were disappearing rapidly so she was ok. Mason was sleeping outside her capsule in fear of at any moment she would just disappear. "Yes Leo. Stand back because I want to know if it will work or not and if it doesn't I don't want you to get hurt" said Mr. Davenport. He clicked a few things on the computer as Leo tapped on the capsules bulletproof glass. "I don't believe it" gasped Davenport as he looked at her DNA information. "Leo could you please leave for a minute" Leo looked at Donald strangely but did as he was told. Once he was gone Donald looked back at the monitor and examined the DNA once again but got the same results. "This is impossible. They were claimed dead a few years ago"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long wait so here's the next chapter**

* * *

"Where am I and where's-MASON! MASON! WHERE ARE YOU! " Elena yelled banging on the capsule using all her strength but it didn't budge.

She was catastrophic and being in a small space made her feel so weak that she'll go crazy.

"MASON! ANYONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She yelled again punching the door harder almost to the point where she'll break it when suddenly it opened.

She walked out of the capsule looking around the area slowly and cautiously avoiding any area that seemed dangerous when she suddenly started to feel as if she has been here before.

"What is this place?" She asked aloud to herself expecting no one to respond when someone did.

"This is my lab" a male voice said as he walked towards the main table in the middle of the room **( right before the episode spikes got talent but after parallel universe )**

Elena remembers the sound of that voice and it gave her goosebumps all over.

"You know I thought you and your brother were dead during the shooting a few years ago-"

Elena cut him off growling "but here we are and yet for 8 years you didn't even try to look for us. To look for any hope or glimpse that we were still here yet you chose to assume that we were dead"

Mr. Davenport looked down ashamed and also angry.

"Your bodies were not found, I didn't have any way to locate you, and the death of your mother happened that same day so tell me exactly what was I suppose to do? "

He asked slamming his fist onto the table and Elena stayed silent.

She knew that he was right but it still hurt that he didn't find her until now.

"Elly! Your awake!" Yelled her little brother Mason happily, hugging her waist.

Elena knelt down to the ground, to his level, placed her hands on his shoulder and said "yeah I am. Mason I want you to meet somebody"

Elena looked over to Mr. Davenport and motioned him to come over.

His face softened when he saw his little boy look so grown up.

He looked alot like his mom, brown eyes, light brown hair and acted so enthusiastic just like her.

The last time he saw him was only a few months after he was born before the incident and now he's all grown up and Donald can't help but feel guilty for not being there during his first moments.

Once he was also kneeling down to Mason's level she continued "do you know him?"

Mason thought for a moment before shouting happily "Oh! He's on those magazines! He's Donald Davenport, the great inventor! Hi Mr. Davenport! "

Elena smiled at Mason and Mr. Davenport chuckled on how enthusiastic he was.

"Do you want me to tell you something else?" Asked Elena mysteriously but Mason shook his head.

"No I already know he's our dad by how much he looks so much like you Elly" Mason said happily.

looked at the little boy shocked but Elena smiled already use to how smart her brother is.

"Your right again Mason" She said standing up but Mr. Davenport just stayed there still looking at the boy till Mason ran off to a different part of the lab.

When he was finally out of his shocked state Elena said brightly "he's my observant outgoing little brother. He got your smarts...dad"

It was as if something that had broke inside of him was now healed after all this time once she said the word 'Dad'

To Elena it felt wierd saying that word again but it felt good and she hasn't been feeling 'good' for a long time.

Mr. Davenport couldn't help but give Elena a tight hug not wanting to ever let go and Elena did the same as they both started to cry.

Mason looked up at his sister and noticed that she was hugging his dad and since he loves hugs he joined in squeezing between them as Elena and Donald both went down to his level and they all hugged eachother tightly.

They were a broken family who is finally complete.

" So how are they?" Asked Elena breaking out of the hug.

looked over at Mason and saw him run off to a different part of the lab and responded "when I told them what happened they were all crying for days and eventually they stopped remembering"

Elena sat down on his chair and placed her palm under her head and sighed.

"I didn't mean for them to be that upset. Anyway how's your new family? "

noticed how she said the last part bitterly and slightly slumped her shoulders.

"You'll love them. Do you want to meet them?" He asked her and Elena's face brightened just a bit.

"I would like that"

* * *

"Who do you think she is?" Asked Leo sitting down on the couch while the others paced in a circle, well except Adam.

" I don't know but I feel like I've seen her before" Bree said thinking hard.

Suddenly Eddie appeared on the monitor and said "you do know her"

"Stop playing around Eddie. We're serious. "

Eddie glared at them and replied " I'm not playing around. She looks so familiar because she's Davenport's daughter. She was kidnapped during a shooting rampage when she was 8 along with her brother Mason."

Everyone stayed silent debating whether to believe in Eddie but now that they thought hard about it she did look alot like Mr. Davenport.

"Prove it" Leo said pointing at Eddie.

Eddie sighed but did as he was told and showed them a picture of Mr. Davenport and Elena 8 years ago.

was at his desk in the living room working on something as a little girl sat on his lap pointing at the little machine on his desk.

They were both smiling contently looking at the machine they were working on together without a care in the world.

The screen then changed to an image of a brunette haired woman sleeping on the bed with the little girl besides her and a baby in between.

The screen changed back into Eddie who looked at the kids and they were all shocked.

None dared to make a move, to shocked to even do anything as if they did there would be catastrophic results.

A few seconds later when they got out of their shocked state a wave of memories hit Adam, Bree, and Chase hard.

It was as if everything that had been blocked out came back to them.

Bree remembers her and Elena playing with their dolls together.

Adam remembers Elena letting him hold her little brother for the first time.

Chase remembers Elena sneaking into the lab with schoolbooks so they can both work together.

"Um...guys? Hello!" Yelled Leo frantically as the three stayed unmovable as their eyes changed different colors from brown to blue or in Chase's case green to blue.

"What was that?" Asked Bree alarmed when she woke up.

"I don't know but I want it to happen again" Adam said excitedly.

Chase thought hard before responding "I don't know but my biggest hunch is that after they were both claimed dead we were in such a shocked state that we didn't want to remember so our minds blocked it out"

Everyone nodded understanding except Adam who just pretended to understand.

Leo still looked extremely confused and said " Wait! So down in the lab Davenport's kids are right there with Davenport"

Everyone's eyes widened in realization as came out of the lab looking extremely content.

They all (except Leo) rushed to his side with questions on when can they see her and if she was ok.

"Guys, guys. Calm down. She's very exited to see you all so just go one at a time alright. Adam your up"

Adam's eyes widened but followed into the elevator.

He was nervous to see the girl he was raised with and considered his little sister until the incident.

When the elevator stopped moving he held his breath as the doors opened up and he stepped out.

Mason ran in front of Adam happily holding out an E-pod and asked " is this yours?"

Adam bent down to the boys height and took the E- pod from his hands.

"Yeah, what's your name" Adam asked looking at the boy.

"My name's Mason"

It took a few seconds for Adam to make the connection but when he did he grabbed the boy and pulled him in his arms hugging him tightly.

The boy he was holding was the same baby boy he held for the first time many years ago and also the last time.

Now he's all grown up and probably still needed attention and Adam would give him all the attention he needs.

Mason hugged back but squirmed out of his grasp and ran back to where the capsules were.

Adam followed him slowly until he caught glimpse of the black haired girl who was looking at the computers on the wall.

She still looked alot like Davenport but had a few traits that came from her mom.

Adam took a deep breath and slowly walked up to her shaking slightly.

"Elena?" He asked slowly as the girl turned around.

"Hey Adam. Long time no se - " her sentence was cut off when he gave her a bone crushing hug.

Elena hugged back slightly confused since Mr. Davenport did say that he probably wouldn't remember her but she's happy that he does.

After a few minutes he let her go but was smiling happily.

They were both talking about what happened while she was gone and as much as they hated it, it was time for him to go so everyone else could talk to her.

When he was gone Elena sat down on the black chair anxiously for someone else to come through the door.

**Review please**


End file.
